Walter Disney High School
by AwesomeAbbyLikesMusic
Summary: What if a lot of Disney characters went to the same school? (Rated T for language)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Disney things/characters in this story but I do own Alex and Chloe. (Also I changed the Disney characters ages a little bit.) **

Rapunzel's POV

"Yes mother I will be fine! No, mother you can't come." I said to my mother through the phone as I packed my things for the new school that I was attending. This was my first time out of the house ever. For my birthday I wanted to go to this cool, new prestigious school in San Francisco, California, United States that I found on the internet and that I heard my cousins Elsa and Anna were going to. It's called Walt Disney's School for TAG Children. Mother says it stands for Talented and Gifted. Mother, as usual, doesn't want me to go but I want to go so bad that she let me off with a deal. If I attend there I have to get straight A's or I go back home for three years then I can try again but honestly, I'm gonna try to get straight A's but I plan on getting a job and then an apartment and then staying there for the rest of my life because I don't want to go back here for 3 years. And even if I don't get straight A's she can't afford to send herself on a trip. "Bye, mother." I said sweetly then hung up. Once I was done packing I walked out of the house and had Pascal jump on my shoulder. I then bundled my huge locks into a huge braid. And set off to the airport.

Anna's POV

"Elsa! Come on! We will be late to our new school that Mama and Papa wanted us to go to." I banged on her door. "Elsa!" She stopped talking to me a long time ago and I miss her badly. But she doesn't miss me.

"Miss Anna. We will have Elsa come on a different plane to California. Now come on. You don't want to miss seeing your dormitory friends, now doo you?" Mr. Butler said to me. Yes that is his real name and yes he is a butler. I giggle about it every now and then.

"Your're right Reggie." I said dejectedly. His full name is Reginald David Butler. After that, we loaded our things in the car and drove off to the airport.

Mulan's POV

"是的爸爸。我会没事,"(Yes, dad. Im fine.) I said to my dad who was worrying about me going to my new school. "I can do this papa." I said firmly, trying, to believe that I could become popular and be queen of the school. Which was basically all my family cared about that had to do with me. Every girl in my family got Prom Queen and married their high school boyfriend.

"Time to go Mulan." My mother said. We lugged my stuff into the big van we own. We set off to the airport.

Chloe's POV

"Yeah, like someone's gonna sweep me off my feet like your boyfriend did back in 8th grade Alex." I said sarcastically to my best friend Alexandria Claire Davidson. " Well, Chloe Sara Elizabeth Kay Abigail Turill, you know what," She started fake panting. "Holy Jesus! You Know what! I forgot what I was gonna say 'cause your name is too fucking long! " She complained. "Whatever, Missy!" I said to her, rolling my eyes. I sometimes call her Missy and she calls me Em sometimes. I packed my stuff into my bag. I pulled out her enormous make-up from the bag she was trying to zip up. "There we go, all better!" I said happily. Alex is what I would be like if I was girly. But I'm a "total tomboy" according to most people, including Alex. Literally, if you made me to give up my skateboard I would kill you. "NO YOU SHUT UP!" My step-dad screamed from the kitchen. "Time to go." I said bluntly. Chris, my 18 year old brother, was, surprisingly waiting for us. "Sup Logan." I acknowledged Christian's girlfriend. "Sup." Logan said back. Logan and I are actually pretty close. I can relate to her. Well, airport time! Yay! Not.

**How did you guys like it? Constructive criticism is appreciated! Please review! Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I only own Chloe, Kelsi, Jacob and Adam.**

Rapunzel's POV

"Hello darling! I'm the school's secretary, Queenie Tangled Corona. I'm married to Kingsley Tangled Corona, who you might just have for Art. Flynn Rider, Shang Li **(I'm takin' a guess here, I don't know his real last name, please tell me what it is), **Adam Dahl (**Pronounced: Doll. I know this because I have a friend with that last name)**, Jacob Austin, Kelsi Derekson, Merida Dunbroch, and Kristopher are your tour guides. I know this is a lot of people but honestly, they either took it for their required community hours or for the fun of it. They will meet you in the lobby where you entered in about 30 minutes. Here is your schedule and a map of the school." The lady said cheerily. "Um, thank you." I replied. I headed to the lobby, with my huge bags, to wait.

Mulan's POV

I already knew to wait in the lobby. In most schools like this you did. I knew because my family moved a lot. I already had a copy of my schedule in one of my bags. I heard shuffling and I immediately turned around. I saw this girl, blonde hair, green eyes and pale skin, struggling to lug her bags toward me. "You need some help?" I asked. "Sure." She strained out. I headed over to her. Well this goes against all of what my parents said, remembering the "Don't talk to girls who are nobody's you are better than them. Try to fit in, just this once, please?" I lifted her bag that she was struggling with. It was super heavy. "What's your name?" "I'm Rapunzel Gothel. What's yours?" "I'm Mulan Fa." I replied.

Anna's POV

"Thanks Butler. I will see Elsa later." I hopped out of the limo. With my luggage. I hurried into the school, hoping to see Elsa soon. She started ignoring me when we were about 8. I miss her. I rushed in. "State your name please." A guy said boredly. "Anna Duranheim." I said happily. I was super happy!

Chloe's POV

"Shit we are late!" I said as we rushed through the doors. All eyes turned on me. Apparently, the large group of students heard me. "Oh, I uh, I mean, uh poop we are gonna be late, right Missy?" I asked her. "I am not saving your ass again." Everyone burst out laughing. "That was pretty funny but what is your name?" I was asked by a blue-eyed, blonde haired guy. "I'm Chloe Turill." I said hyperly. "Cool, this is the Welcome Group. There is Flynn Rider, your average bad dude who gets in detention all the time and he only came here to get community hours in. There is Merida Dunbroch, your average sarcastic teen, she is everybody's best friend. There is Kristopher Winter, he is your non-human type person, he is a loner. Then there is Shang Li who is our football star. Average jock. Then there is Jacob, who is also your average jock. Kelsi is gonna be your bestest friend ever and I can tell cause I am good at predicting stuff." He said. "Well you got that last thing wrong, I came here with my bestest friend Alex but I call her Missy. And what about YOUR analysis of you? " "My analysis is all things in one." He said with a smile."That's me too. Everyone at my old school hated me cause I was more than one group." I said sadly. "Oh, I'm sorry." He replied. "Whatever." I rolled my eyes. "So, are you involved in any sports or elective's?" He asked me. "Yeah, choir, band, theatre class and swimming, and for my friend Alex same thing except she does gymnastics, not swimming." I said to him. "Oh cool. I do theatre, and swimming." He smiled. "Nice meeting you." I said as I went to the middle of the group. "Hi, I'm Chloe." I said smiling at a girl with fiery red hair. "Oh hey, I'm Merida!" She said back to me with an accent I noted as Scottish. "Could I have my schedule?" I asked. "Okay. Here it is." She said handing me a piece of paper. Suddenly, someone shouted "Everybody be quiet!" I went silent. The guy that Adam pointed out as Shang Li stood at the front. "Let's get this tour started!" He said excitedly.


End file.
